Five Days
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: Cao Pi made a mistake. Zhen Ji isn't impressed. Zhang He is willing to help. What's in it for him? The satisfaction of knowing that a so called 'woman trapped in a man's body' will be teaching the stubborn emperor of Wei a thing or two.CPxZJ.R&R! CHAP 2!
1. intro: simply diabolical

**(( A/N ))** Okay, it's been ages since I wrote something - a proper fic, that is. I've been into my role playing too much. Hey, it's fun. Oh, and I've been busy with my work too. I'm trying to write a Dynasty Warriors fanfic (after watching the movies in DW5 repeatedly – especially those of Wei). I'm a "Cao Pi/Zhen Ji" ship-fan and this fic is a tribute, seeing that there's only a few of those around here. At first it may not look like it, but seriously... I promise that it is. 

(I can't believe I'm saying this but) much thanks to my DW-fanatic brother who provided me with lots of background info and the like. So, please, Read (and enjoy) and Review!

**(( Disclaimer ))** I do not own Dynasty Warriors

* * *

**Five Days  
**Chapter I: It's simply diabolical 

The Lady Zhen sat in front of the vanity, being tended to by her handmaidens as she stared at her seething reflection. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, draining much of her frustrations along with it. Men, she thought in mild disgust, glowering once more. She had been tired and occasionally frustrated with the dominating male company she was subjected to. Once again, they had shown their foolishness. Well, one of them did. What both infruriated and saddened her the most is that it was the one - the only one - who mattered. She inclined her head as a rap on the door was heard. She distractedly made a vague gesture at one of her maids to answer the door. Half-expecting it to be her husband, she spoke when she sensed her visitor was close enough.

"Surely you didn't come to apologize, My Lord. You're above such things." Zhen Ji spoke softly with a faint scoff – an open expression of disgust while her eyes softened.

"My Lady," A different voice answered, strangely delicate and soft; definitely not Cao Pi. "Lord Cao Pi is still in the study, but soon enough, he will come groveling at your feet for forgiveness upon the realization of his mistake." A laugh. "I should know. I heard him berating his strategist for that incident at dinner."

Zhen Ji smiled and looked over her shoulder; the smile hid the mild disappointment she felts upon realization that it wasn't her husband after all. "Ah yes, I did call for you, didn't I?" She gave a dainty laugh. "Leave us." The Lady ordered her maids. When they had gone, she picked up a hair brush. "Enter, Zhang He. And leave the formalities at the door." She smirked at him and held out the brush.

The graceful general smiled at her. General Zhang He is not only one of the top generals of Wei – despite his… appearance – but is also the Lady Zhen's friend. He had found more comfort in her camaraderie than with the other generals who were convinced that Zhang He was a woman trapped in a man's body. _But who are they to know any better,_ she had comforted him, _they're men who only knew of battle and nothing of refinement and hold no appreciation of splendor._ In fact, she prefers his company even when out shopping; both her body guard and her shopping companion. Her maids can be very tedious, approving of anything the Lady Zhen approves. Zhang He, on the other hand is an excellent source of opinion for topics ranging from strategy to which drapes to use in the palace interiors. In fact, he's also her spy when it comes to meetings that she is not allowed to participate in, being her the only woman in a company whose majority is composed of chauvinistic males.

Laughing, he took the brush and ran it down the empress' silken hair which was as beautiful as his own. "My lady, do you not have your maids for this job?" He teased lightly.

Zhen Ji pouted at him playfully. "It takes one whohasknowledge of delicate matters to take care of another who does, correct?"

The general laughed again, "Touché."

"So what is it that you were saying about my husband scolding his own strategist?" She looked at him through the reflection.

"Ah," He pursed his lips in amusement, "Quite simply put, it seems that Lord Cao Pi felt the need to blame somebody for his mistake."

"It was his fault," She grumbled.

"My lady shouldn't scowl like that. It's quite frightening." He scolded.

"Hush," Zhen Ji admonished, "What else?"

"Well, when I passed by the door, Sima Yi was telling Lord Cao Pi that he'll think of ways that will win back the Lady's favor…"

"You mean he can't do it himself and others must think of ways to help him." Zhen Ji snapped and stood up, startling Zhang He. She walked over to the balcony and gazed at the darkening horizon. "He's so tactless…" She murmured, shutting her eyes briefly as a sigh escaped her. In a tone of supressed emotions, "A simple apology isn't that hard to say, is it?"

Zhang He placed the brush down. "My lady, if you would just let me finish…" He smiled, "I had thought it would be quite amusing to watch as I doubt if neither knows anything about wooing a woman properly - especially one such as yourself. In fact, your husband seems to be aware of this and dismissed his strategist's plans. I think I know whowill beasked next; no matter how reluctant he is, I think he'll do it, after all, he did say he'll do anything. I could help you, my lady, into getting Lord Cao Pi to realize that he must do this himself. The hard way, of course."

"You mean I sit back and enjoy, watching my dear husband with his attempts?" Zhen Ji inclined her head, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope it wasn't too bold of me to say," The general quickly apologized, "I just thought the more Lord Cao Pi does these things, the more my Lady would realize that he was telling the truth when he said he'll do anything. Although you must give him a chance, I think he may be uncomfortable with this and it will test his resolve. Which should be good enough proof that he didn't mean what he had said."

Zhen Ji paused and brought a hand up to her carefully rouged lips as she heard the general's last words. _Did he really say that?_ It was absolutely tempting, "My poor husband... It's simply diabolical," She laughed.

She smirked at Zhang He, "And what's in it for you?"

The general mocked a gasp and brought a melodramatic hand to his chest, "I only wish for the lady's happiness." He paused thoughtfully, "And an opinion about this lovely tunic I saw in town the other day. Which reminds me, I also saw an exquisite gown that is simply to die for; it's meant for you and only you to wear. I've already made arrangements for that article. Men around here need some distraction every now and then."

* * *

**(( A/N )) **Heh. Next chapter will involve a flash back and Cao Pi's side of the story. Anyway, don't forget the Review! 


	2. Cao Pi's Decision

**(( A/N ))** Done with my midterms. I'm meant to draft a formal letter or something, but I can't remember where I hid my guide. Anyway, chapter II is, as promised, Cao Pi's side of the story – but not the entire half. I'm afraid I'll have to leave out the flashback for the next chapter. I can only provide you with this, but I'll have the other half up by the end of next week. 

**(( Disclaimer ))** I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

_**Chapter II: Cao Pi's decision.**_

Stifling a yawn, Cao Pi dragged himself out of bed. Another day, he sighs, fastening the multitude of buckles on his attire. Trudging to the full length mirror, he surveyed his appearance before rolling his eyes dismissively and remembering those twin blades of his which he had left near the bed. His eyes flickered to the empty space on the bed. He was quite surprised that his wife got up earlier than he did - usually, he had to assault her with kisses to wake her up. That was something which had to be done in private, after all, Lord Cao Pi was known to be a bit distant and a public display of affection wasn't exactly in his to-do list. He sighs upon realizing this was what brought most problems to him in the first place.

The emperor of Wei proceeded to the dining hall, walking past the lavishly designed interiors of the imperial palace. He glared at some of the servants when he felt their gaze linger on his solitary walking figure. He shouldn't be surprised about that; the incident at dinner had spread like wild fire.

He entered the dining hall, which was empty save for a few generals who rose as the emperor entered. Raising a dismissive hand to indicate they should just sit back down, he seated himself and looked around, watching everybody go on about their business.

Cao Pi's eyes landed on a particular general who looked clearly out of place in a room occupied by large and fairly old men clad in their battle armor. His hair was gathered in a neat bun on the top of his head with a few strands of loose hair framing his face and he was garbed in a fine silk tunic. He watched Zhang He sip his morning tea serenely. Frowning and looking away, Cao contemplated whether he should ask for… advice. His gaze flickered briefly to where the general sat – but it was empty.

"Yes, My Lord?" A voice spoke up.

A startled, but wasn't quite visibly so, Cao Pi looked at the source. Zhang He was standing a few feet from him, looking as though he was on his way out. Gritting his teeth, Cao Pi composed himself and inclined his head, a sarcastic expression on his visage. "General. What makes you think I have any use for you at this hour?"

Zhang He's mouth twitched to a very small smirk before he bowed his head respectfully, "Well then I apologize for assuming such. If the Lord Cao Pi has no need for my services, I must excuse myself from his presence; the Lady had asked me to run a few errands, and it wouldn't do any good to have her temper flaring up once more." He couldn't help it; a small and almost inaudible snicker escaped.

Cao Pi winced before he gave in and gestures at a seat. "Sit down, General. I must ask you for your opinion…"

"My Lord? Do you not have a brilliant strategist for such? Surely I cannot compete…"

"It's about a far more…" Cao Pi paused and suppressed an eye roll, "…delicate matter."

Zhang He was enjoying himself. He donned on a fairly curious expression, "It does, My Lord?"

Cao Pi's temper was being tested at this time in the morning? Not the smartest thing to do. "General," Cao Pi's temperamental glare was given, "Did I not say that you should sit down? I do not recall giving you permission to ask so many questions. And did you offer your services just so you could change your mind?"

It took all of the graceful general's efforts to prevent a laugh from escaping. Again, he bowed his head. "My apologies, My Lord. But when I recall offering my services, it did not include being insulted. Now if I am no longer needed, I really must excuse myself, My Lord, I have errands to run."

"Insolence." Cao Pi hissed.

"My Lord," Zhang He gave him a warning glare, "You claim I have no respect, but can you say that you do? Or should the Lady Zhen Ji answer that for you? Good day to you, sire." Another bow, this time, it was the last one.

"It wasn't my fault!" Cao Pi yelled at Zhang He, startling everybody in the room, including the elder generals. Pointing at Xu Zhu, Cao Pi was shaking with fury while the heavyset man blinked at him, chopsticks that held a dumpling halfway into his mouth. "HE ate it!" Somebody snickered but stopped as the emperor whirled around angrily to see who that was. A smirk, Zhang He merely shrugged and walked on.

Still seething, Cao Pi glowered at Zhang He's form as his dangerously narrowed eyes never left the general. Slumping in his seat, he scowled and shot glares to almost everybody in the room - a silent message to mind their own business - including the newly-arrived Sima Yi. Oblivious.. or just dismissive of his Lord's foul temper, the strategist paid his respects to the emperor. Cao Pi paid no heed to Sima Yi who was busy informing him of possible campaign strategies and the like and what was the itinerary for the day was.

Finally his head started to cool off.

While contemplating, his facial expressions softened. It encouraged Sima Yi who continued to rant.

After a while, most generals had left the room to go about in their training or whatever routine, the emperor stood up without a word but with Sima Yi scrambling after him.

"Master Strategist." Cao Pi spoke up with a steady voice, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sima Yi bowed, hiding his gleeful excitement that perhaps the man would give a new order about invading a town... Finally. His genius was to be...

"Make sure you tell General Zhang He to come see me when he comes back." Cao Pi walked on, leaving his lead strategist spluttering in indignation.

* * *

(( A/N )) Don't forget them loffly reviews! 


End file.
